


Christmas

by KissMyAnthea



Series: Daddy Vergil [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas fic, Everyone plays nice for Nero's sake, Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5430854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the move from the bigger shop to a much smaller shop in the better part of capulet city, Dante takes Nero out skating since Vergil refused too take him. Lady also has a surprise for the boys when they get back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My makeshift Christmas fic. :P. Pretty plotlesss. Read solemly for enjoyment.

Nero was super excited about seeing snow outside. Boxes were piled high on the east wall of the new shop. Since Lady moved out Dante didn't see the need to have such a big shop. The new shop was a bit smaller so getting it in a bit of a better area of Capulet was easier. The better location was not only to appeal better to possible clients, but better for the hyper active seven year old.

The snow piled high in front of the window and Nero was loving it all. Vergil sat down on the red sofa opposite to the one in front of the window where Nero sat. The older sparda twin was exhausted. He moved most of the furniture up stairs and set up his room along with Nero's. 

"Nero you have unpacking to do," Vergil called.

"Father can you take me ice skating after?" Nero asked, sitting forward on the sofa.

Vergil waved his hand a bit. "We'll see." was all he said. 

Nero learned his father's dialect well enough to know that Vergil ment no but sometimes it means yes too. The child ran up the steps to his new room to organize like his father instructed. It was smaller than his older one,but this time he had an actual closet. His bed was pushed up against the wall farthest from the window. Nero smiled, because that showed that Vergil did care to hear what he had to say. 

On his queen sized bed was boxes labeled 'Nero's' in neat cursive writing. The first box to be opened was his clothes. They were still on hangers, all Nero had to do was throw them on rod in the closet. Everything was easy to put away; the only toys he owned were a gun and a sword. Nero mostly owned books because of his father. Vergil loved books, it was no brainer that Nero would love them too. 

The child came back down full of excitement. His hands rested on the arm rest staring holes through his father. Nero was really hoping Lady would come by to take him, but she lived on a different part of town now. His uncle came in placing the last box on his new desk.

"Uncle Dante will you take me ice skating?" Nero asked in the sweetest voice he could muster up.

The younger twin glanced at his brother before giving an answer. It didn't look like Vergil was going to be finished with that book any time soon. 

"Yeah kid, let's go. Your grumpfish of a father can stay here alone while we have fun." Dante says with a smile.

At the outdoor ice rink in the middle of the city square, Dante helped with putting on Nero's skates. It wasn't till Dante stepped onto ice that he remember he couldn't skate, but Nero didn't need to know that. Hesitantly he stepped into the rink holding on to the side to avoid humiliating himself. Almost as if it was the most natural thing in the world Nero began to skate around. Dante was happy that Nero was living out his childhood better than he and his brother. Watching Nero skate around and interact with other children his age put a smile on his face. The railing moved slightly as a person leaned over the side to the left of the red dressed hunter. Looks like the stubborn father of the punk kid came after all.

"You are a horrible skater." Vergil mocked. 

"Like you can do better Verge?" 

Vergil didn't need to be told twice. He stepped on to the ice and flawlessly began to skate on the ice with his hands behind his back. If Dante had paid attention more he would have known that there mother was a world champion figure skater. The older twin remembers her telling him about it. Stating boldly that's how she met Sparda. 

"If you had listened to mother more often than you would know that this is natural to us." Vergil said to him with a sly smirk.

Nero quickly found that his father had followed them down here. His demonic sensing was just starting to kick in and the only devils he can pick out where his uncle and father. 

Nero pulled Vergil away from Dante with both hands in his. They skated around like that for a bit of time till one of Nero's friends from school took him away. Back with Dante again he laid back on the bright red railing. 

"Your kid has more game than you picking up women." Dante said to his twin happily.

"You mean more than you. At least reproduced and had a child." Vergil teased.

"You're no fun,"Dante pouted.

It was around five pm when they left. It was starting to get dark and Vergil didn't like having Nero out this late. Nero kept his hands in his navy blue coat’s pockets all the way back to the shop. The bright neon pink sign came into view with the lights inside turned on.  
Lady's car was parked out front, Dante figured the woman missed Nero.

“Auntie Lady!” Nero shouted giving the woman a hug. 

“Hey kiddo. I missed you. “ sure said crushing him with her hug. 

“Can't. Breath!” the young boy wheezed out.

“Oops, sorry kiddo.”Lady said ruffling his soft white hair.

“So,” Dante stared. “The fuck you here for?” 

“Well I finished a job earlier today for a guy who sold Christmas trees. I bought one and brought it here for Nero.” Lady explained.

“Oh can I decorate it?” Nero asked enthusiastically.

Together, Lady and Nero hung up elegant blue and red ornaments along with white lights around the seven foot tree. Vergil helped only to put the white star at the top, and Dante just sat at his desk eating some ice cream. More than once has Lady told Dante that it was too cold for ice cream. The smart ass male remarked with a “ it's never too cold for ice cream” statement. 

Lady was first to put gifts under the tree. The first was covered with tiny snowmen holding their hats out to catch snowflakes. The second was rather boring looking- to Nero anyway, it was a thin box with all blue metallic paper around. The third was too misleading. It had pink paper with little roses on them and tied around was a bright red ribbon. It was strange to see a tree at the shop with presents underneath. 

Nero always got a hug from Lady and a book from Vergil. It wasn't much, but Nero appreciated it. Dante never got a single thing but a good bullet to the face courtesy of Lady. Vergil always recived little drawing from his son- which he has hidden away in one of his favorite books, every year. Lady would recive the same gift but she would frame them in her apartment. It was the little things that the group would appreciate. That's all that really mattered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theres a typo somewhere...i caught it once but couldnt find it again.

It would be a lie if Nero every denied that he was spoiled. Lady had lingered around after setting up the Christmas tree to make a quick meal for Nero and herself. Leaving Dante and his brother to find their own source of sustenance. As usual, Dante ate three-week-old pizza that he hid in the back of the refrigerator behind his normal arsenal of beers and Jack. Vergil willingly let Nero share his food with him. The elder Sparda twin would never admit aloud, but Lady was a fantastic cook. 

Placing the two dirty dishes on the back counter of the tiny make shift kitchen, Lady Let the hyper active boy open his present. Nero was so excited it was unbearably hard for him to contain his joy. The child tore through the wrapping paper like women at a clothing sale. The box held a dark blue denim jacket with a black hoodie and sleeves. The design on the sleeves held the same embroidery as the left side of Vergil’s coat. Nero loved the coat. In haste, he pulled on the coat but fount that it was still a little too big for him. He did not mind. 

Lady handed the two sons of Sparda the remaining boxes she wrapped. Dante was her best friend; though they fight like cats and dogs, they protected another. Vergil, well- they did not get along. Not even for a moment, but they had one thing in they both agreed with. They both agreed that when it came to Nero and his childhood that they wanted it to be something he would remember fondly. 

Dante was first to open his gift; It was not alcohol-, which caught him off guard. It was a black picture frame with a remastered photo of his mother to put back on his desk. Since he gave Nero the one he had before. 

Vergil’s gift was not anything fancy. By the looks of it, Lady put much effort in. It was a royal blue photo album and inside was different pictures of Nero and himself with little captions at the bottom. It started from the night they first got Nero to now. Even the drawings that Vergil had where in there too. He smiled at the gift and wanted to say thank you to her but that was too out of character for him. So instead he sends Nero to do it for him.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second chapter to this.


End file.
